FADED SCREAM: The End of an Era
by Codez FanFiction
Summary: Following the events of Codez FanFiction's Scream 5 (Coming soon). This is just a rough one-shot leading up to Codez FanFiction's Scream: The Series. Sidney deals with the loss of her husband and return of her step mother's evil presence. Gale, Dewy and Sid all fight for their last chance to ever scream again.


**Faded Scream**

**The End of an Era **

Sidney Prescott is now living at her new home in Rosewood, Pennsylvania, with her two kids. Marie and Mitchel Prescott who are almost 3 years old. Sidney has just put her children to bed and she is now downstairs cleaning in the kitchen. She makes herself a coffee and she takes it to her room and lies in bed, reading a magazine. She looks over at a portrait of her and her deceased fiancé, Parker, who was killed three years ago before the twins were born. Sidney still misses him everyday. She closes her eyes for a moment and remembers him. "I miss you." She cries. She closes her magazine and turns off the light.

The next morning, a retired Gale and a retired Dewy are driving to Rosewood to visit Sidney for the Fourth of July weekend. "It feels like so long ago since we've seen her." Gale says excitedly. "Gale, sweetie, it's only been a couple of months." Dewy replies. "It has not, it has been almost a year, Dewy." Gale replies. "Yeah but we call." Dewy says. "Yes but is that really enough? Shouldn't we be putting more effort in to see her?" Gale asks. "I don't know. Yeah I guess but…she has kids. She's a mother now. She's too busy to worry about old people like us." Dewy replies. "Yes, well she wants us around her kids. She wants them to know us. We are her family." Gale says. "Yeah, we're family. But maybe someday I will have a kid of my own." Dewy smiles and looks at Gale. Gale is silent. Shocked. Her and Dewy have not talked about kids. "Gale? Are you okay?" Dewy asks. "Kids? You want kids?" Gale asks. "Well… I don't know…don't you?" he responds. "I haven't really thought about it Dewy, I mean come on, aren't we a little…old?" she laughs. Dewy sighs and holds Gales hand. "Yeah. I guess we are." He says.

Meanwhile, Sidney is feeding Mitch and Marie and the doorbell rings. Sidney goes to the door and no one is there. She looks down and finds a letter. She picks it up and goes inside and sits at the table and reads the letter. The letter reads:

_Sidney, _

_Welcome to Rosewood, the place where "fresh starts" and "new beginnings" are made. Sorry it has taken me so long to write. It took me a while to find you. The kids are getting so big since I last saw them. I hope your enjoying motherhood. I'm still so disappointed you decided to be a mother. You are so unstable; you can't even take care of yourself let alone to children. It has taken so many years to try and put you out of your misery but everyone who has tried has failed. You made the mistake of letting me get away and now that I have found you, I can promise you; this fourth of July – there will be blood! I'll see you real soon Sidney. _

_Anonymous. _

Sidney gasps. She worries and wonders who could have sent the letter. It's been three years since the last murders and now she is worried it could be starting again. The doorbell then rings. Sidney flinches. She grabs a knife off the kitchen bench and she approaches the door. She slowly opens the door and lifts the knife and a woman screams. It's Gale and Dewy. Sidney flinches and lowers the weapon. "Sidney you almost killed me!" Gale gasps. "Sidney, are you okay? What's the matter?" Dewy asks. Sidney tears up and drops the knife and hugs Dewy.

Later that day, Dewy is rocking baby Mitch and Sidney is holding Marie. Gale sits awkwardly staring at the children. She is still surprised Dewy wants a son. "Who do you think could have sent this?" Gale asks. "I don't know…" Sidney sighs. "I thought the last set of connections were dead. I mean it was three years ago, if this has to do with those murders, what took so long?" Dewy asks. "Maybe we missed something…" Gale says. "What? What did we miss? Jill is dead. That creepy fan, David Paul is dead. That home wrecking slut, Linda is dead. So who could it possibly be?" Sidney grunts. "Sid, I think, these people in this town may know about our past. I think they may be just trying to scare you." Dewy says. "Yeah, I mean like you said, we ended it. There is no one left. I think you just need to relax and have a night out at this Fourth of July thing." Gale smiles. "Yeah. Yeah I guess your right…" Sidney sighs. "Alright then, so what time is this festival?" Dewy asks. "I think it starts at seven." Sidney says. "Great. So until then, why don't we go get some lunch and just relax until then." Dewy suggests. "Yeah okay." Sidney smiles. Gale also smiles.

That night, at the Fourth of July festival, Dewy, Gale and Sidney are walking around looking at the market stalls. Sidney is pushing the stroller with twins. They are browsing and talking and an old friend from Dewy's senior year, who is working the fireworks, approaches Dewy. "Brian!" Dewy smiles. "Dewy! D-Dog! Hey man! How longs it been, huh?" Brian asks. "Too long." Dewy laughs. "What are you doing here?" Brian asks. "Uh, just up for the festival." Dewy replies. "Oh nice, and you of course must be the one and only Gale Weathers!" Brian says and shakes Gale's hand as she smiles. "And you must be…" Brian begins as he shakes Sidney's hand. "I'm Sidney, Sidney Prescott." Sidney mutters. Brian is shocked. His smile begins to fade. "Oh, you mean, the Sidney Prescott from the murders and stuff?" Brian asks. Sidney doesn't answer. "Brian, come on man. Anyway what are you doing here?" Dewy asks. "I'm here working the firework display." Brian replies. "Cool." Dewy says. "So uh, Dew, you want to come get a drink with me before the show starts?" Brian asks. Dewy looks at Gale. She nods. "Yeah sure. Give me a sec. Gale; you and Sid go find us a table to watch parade. I'll come find you soon." Dewy says then kisses Gale. "Nice to meet you both." Brian says. Dewy and Brian then walk away. Once Sidney and Gale find a nice table to sit at and enjoy the parade starting soon, Sidney asks Gale to stay with the pram for a moment while she goes to the bathroom. Gale smiles and agrees. She stares at Marie and Mitch. "Uh…hey guys…it's your aunty Gale. I've got your nose…" Gale awkwardly tries to entertain them but they start to cry. "Oh no…dammit…shhh…it's okay babies…it's okay…mommy will be back soon." Gale sighs.

In the bathroom, Sidney washes her hands and her phone rings. She answers it. "Hello." She says. "Hello Sidney." A mysterious voice says. "Who is this?" Sidney asks. "It's always the same old questions. You clearly haven't learnt anything or gotten any smarter. I'm not surprised. Did you get my letter?" The voice asks. "Yeah. I got your letter. Tell me what you want." Sidney says. "What I want is to help you. Let me help you, Sidney. I can give those kids a better life then what you can." The voice offers. "You think you know me? Huh! Well you don't have to tell me who you are but at least let me ask you this, why? What is your reason? Besides wanting to help me? The killer at least has a great motive. So what's yours?" Sidney asks. The voice laughs. "My motive is to finish what those failed killers started. It's going to start with your friends but it's going to end with you finally. It started with your mother, all that time ago and now it is time we finally end it with you. You see Sidney, there's so much pain in your life, let me help you end it. I will be sure to tell your kids all about their mother and her life. Who knows, maybe they will follow in your footsteps, they will lose their mother, and the same way you lost yours." The voice explains. Sidney is tearing up. "What does all of the past have to do with you? Why would you want me dead? What good would it do you just to finish their work?" Sidney mutters. "Oh Sidney, you don't get it do you. You're overthinking it. It's not a matter of why, it's a matter of it's about time you just fucking die and all your blood has been spilled. Starting with your friends." The voice says. "Look you won't be able to get away with this. Take me but leave the others." Sidney begs. "It's too late. Happy Fourth of July Sidney." The voice chuckles then hangs up. Sidney quickly rushes and finds Gale. "Sidney, are you okay?" Gale asks. "Gale, I need you to help me find Dewy and we gotta get out of here." Sidney explains. "What? What is going on?" Gale asks. "The killer is here and we need to leave." Sidney claims. Gale is shocked but nods and they try to find Dewy.

Dewy and Brian are walking onto the field where the firework display is being set up. "So how long have you lived in Rosewood?" Dewy asks. "Ah, about five years now. Me and my fiancé just bought a house last month and yeah we're trying for a baby." Brian explains. "Wow, a fiancé? That's great." Dewy smiles. "Yeah, so uh, you and Gale gonna have kids?" Brian asks. "Well…I don't know, I don't think Gale wants to. She isn't the mother type. But I would love to someday…but I think I'm getting too old." Dewy sighs. "Nah man, we still got a few years left in us before it's too late. You never know, Gale may change her mind." Brian says. "I don't know…maybe." Dewy sighs. "Cheer up man, I'll be back, you want another beer?" Brian asks. "Sure." Dewy smiles. Brian leaves and Dewy waits alone by the trailer of fireworks.

After a few minutes, Dewy wonders what is taking Brian so long. Dewy hears footsteps. He looks around. "Brian!" he shouts. Dewy turns around and continues to wait. A figure is approaching him from behind. Sidney and Gale see him in the distance. "Dewy! Look out!" Sidney shouts. Dewy turns around and is stabbed by the killer. "NO!" Gale screams. Dewy falls to the ground and tries to crawl away. The killer pins Dewy under the trailer and places a firework in Dewy's mouth. Dewy struggles and tries to spit it out as Gale rushes over. Sidney tries to tell her to stop. The killer lights the firework as Gale reaches them and pushes the killer over. Gale is about to remove the firework but the killer kicks her and pushes her out of the way. Gale cries. "No!" She screams. Sidney holds her babies in the distance and cries watching this, she isn't able to do anything without risking her children's lives. The killer steps back as the firework explodes and Dewy's head is blown up. Gale screams, watching the horrific scene. Gale crawls over to the remains of Dewy's body and she cries. "Gale, look out!" Sidney shouts, as the killer is about to stab her. Gale dodges the strike and trips the killer over. Gale runs over to Sidney and takes Mitch. She and Sidney run with a baby each. They hide in a public toilet for a moment. "Gale…I'm so sorry…" Sidney cries. Gale continues to cry. "I was such a bitch. I acted like I didn't want kids because I was scared…I never got to tell him…" Gale cries. "Tell him what?" Sidney asks. "I'm pregnant." Gale sobs. "Oh my god, Gale, I'm so sorry." Sidney cries and hugs her. "Gale, you're going to be a great mother." Sidney says. "I can't…I can't do it alone." Gale sobs. "You're Gale Weathers, you can do anything." Sidney insists. Gale slightly smiles. "Gale, if anything happens to me I need you to take care of my babies. Please. I know you can do it." Sidney sighs. "What? I mean, yes of course…but why?" Gale asks. "I'm going to go out there and finish this." Sidney says. "Sidney, you can't!" Gale begs. Sidney hugs baby Marie and kisses her. She then hugs baby Mitch and kisses him. "Sidney, please don't do this…" Gale begs. "I have to. It ends with me! The killer said so themselves. Goodbye Gale." Sidney explains and hugs her and leaves. Gale cries as she holds the babies and worries about Sidney.

Sidney goes and tries to find the killer and sacrifice herself for Gale and her children. Sidney is sent a text, which reads, "Go to the parking lot." Sidney goes into the parking lot and her car unlocked and all the doors are open. Sidney approaches it and there is a laptop with a note on the front seat. The note says "press play" Sidney presses play on the laptop and it is a video clip. The killer was recording the conversation between Gale and Sidney in the bathroom and watched as Sidney left. Sidney gasps and panics, thinking the killer went into that bathroom and hurt her babies. Sidney turns around and the killer is there. The killer head butts Sidney and drags her by her hair and ties her up around the street lamp. The killer then walks over to Sidney and removes their mask. It is Jane Prescott, Linda Prescott's daughter. Sidney gasps. "Hello Sidney. Nice to see you again." Jane smiles. "You! Why?" Sidney gasps. "Well let me explain, when you killed my mother, you killed an innocent woman. I framed her. I was the third killer." Jane smiles. "What? That's crazy! Why would you let your own mother die?" Sidney asks. "Because! She was never a great mother. It was your father who actually cared and treated me like a person…" Jane sighs. "Well you're not a person. You're a fucking crazy monster!" Sidney grunts. "Oh Sidney, it kills me to see your last few moments insulting me, acting tough and asking the wrong questions." Jane smiles. "Just get it over and done with and end this." Sidney sighs. Jane laughs. "Giving up so easy! You've lost your game. But I am so excited to take over the Prescott legacy and raise those two babies as my own." Jane explains. Sidney tries reaching into her pocket and presses the voice control button. Her phone begins to record Jane's speech. Once Jane is done, Sidney laughs. "You wouldn't dare touch my kids. You said so yourself, it's me you want." Sidney sighs. "Oh yes but I will kill anyone else who tries to stop me from taking those kids. Even if that means killing your poor friend Gale." Jane says. Sidney laughs and says "Parking lot…" Jane is confused. "What?" Jane asks. "Send to Gale." Sidney mutters. Jane mishears her and laughs. "Oh Sidney, it's no use, Gale Weathers isn't here to save the day this time." Jane laughs. Jane then walks over to Sidney's car. "Goodbye Sidney." Jane smiles and gets in the car. Jane starts the car and revs the engine. Sidney closes her eyes and starts to cry. Jane begins to speed toward Sidney. Sidney screams as Jane smashes the car into Sidney. Jane laughs as the windscreen has splashes off blood. Jane gets out and approaches Sidney. Sidney is still alive but barely. Sidney coughs up a heap of blood. Jane cuts the rope and unties Sidney from the pole and leaves Sidney pinned to the pole by the car. "Oh Sidney, my one and only sister, I love you." Jane whispers. Gale rushes over with the stroller. "No!" Gale screams. She leaves the stroller for a moment and rushes over. Jane turns and faces Gale. Jane laughs. Sidney lifts her head and slowly opens her eyes. "Sidney!" Gale shouts. Jane grabs Sidney by the hair and lifts her head. Jane slices Sidney's throat. Gale screams. "It's your turn Gale…you're the final player in this game and it's time the game is over." Jane says. Gale panics and rushes over the stroller and runs. Gale rushes into an old apartment building and rushes up to roof. Gale hides as the babies cry in her arms. Gale tries to shush them. Gale then calls the police. "Hello, yes, this is Gale Weathers, I'm on the roof of an old apartment building on old Main Street. Please hurry!" Gale cries.

Jane goes to the building and enters the roof. "Shit!" Gale mutters. Gale hides with the babies. "Gale. Come out. I know you're up here. I'm not an idiot." Jane says. Jane then spots the stroller. She approaches it but Gale steps out. "Don't touch it!" Gale grunts. Jane laughs. "Oh please, I think it's time Gale Weathers signs out off the last time." Jane says. "Get away! Stay back! You're not touching these babies!" Gale screams. "Oh yes I am!" Jane smiles. Gale runs toward Jane and tackles her as Jane stabs Gale in the stomach. Jane pushes Gale off her and walks toward the stroller. "No! " Gale shouts and trips Jane. Jane then bumps the stroller and it rolls off the roof of the building. "No!" Jane screams and turns toward Gale. "You bitch!" Jane grunts. Gale reaches for a metal lose panel behind her. Jane drags Gale over to the edge of the building. "I'll see you in hell bitch!" Jane mutters as she goes to stab Gale. Gale uses the sharp metal panel and plunges it through Jane's chest just as Jane stabs Gale one last time. Jane releases Gale and Gale falls to her death. Jane drops to the ground and tries to pull the panel out of her chest but it hurts too much so she leaves it. Jane crawls toward the roof exit and she is escaping until she falls down the stairs and it forces the sharp panel deeper into her chest. Jane begins to lose a lot of blood. Jane lies on the floor with a dead look in her eyes.

Shortly after the police arrive, they are trying to recover Jane in the stairwell. They pause as they hear the cries of a baby. Jane opens her eyes, alerted by the cry. "She's awake! Mam, you are under arrest…" the officer begins. "My babies!" Jane cries. Two officers rush up to the roof and find baby Mitch and Marie hidden behind a vent. "Guys, they're okay!" the officer says.

Jane is put in restraints and carried away. "My babies! Give them to me! Let me go!" Jane screams. "Uh yeah, we're gonna need to call in our psychologist." An officer mutters to the radio. Jane is placed in the back of their van. "Calm down." The officer orders her. As the van drives away, Jane rocks back and forward with insanity muttering to herself. "It's over. It's finally over. You're dead Sidney! You're dead!" she cackles.


End file.
